1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved truck for a skateboard or similar item and in particular one which is simpler and lighter in construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
A skateboard truck is that portion of the skateboard which carries the wheels and which is mounted onto the board itself. A rider applies his weight to the truck and the hanger of the truck pivots on the base, allowing the rider to turn right or left.
In prior art, a skateboard truck hanger is mounted on the base by means of a pin which is seated in a hole in the base and by a bolt which passes through a ring in the hanger and which is threaded into another hole in the base.
When the hanger pivots, forces are applied to the pin and to the hole in the base in which it is received which are lateral with respect to the axis of the pin. These forces cause twisting, binding and wearing of the pin, the hole in the base in which it is received and a bushing which is placed in the hole.
In prior art an axle goes through the hanger by means of a hole in the hanger casting. The axle is pressed into the hole. This process allows slippage of the axle.
In prior art the truck's base and hanger are made by sand casting or die casting aluminum.
Another significant factor in skateboard trucks is the weight of the truck itself.
In prior art the truck base is bolted to the skateboard by means of a bolt and nut that is not captivated.